


When You Have a Bad Day

by cxnnxrmurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnnxrmurphy/pseuds/cxnnxrmurphy
Summary: This is based off a quick prompt I saw on tumblr. Basically Connor Murphy has a bad day and his girlfriend comes to comfort him.





	When You Have a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is really short ahh! im working on a second fic currently, i'll upload it soon!

School was shit, but wasn’t it always? I was late to creative writing, so the room went silent when I entered, to start. And at lunch, I was just sitting in the corner, reading, and Kyle, Jake, and Rich decided to tease me about being ‘the stoner’s girlfriend.’ So, naturally Connor heard the argument, and ended up in a fight with Jake, while Rich and Kyle egged Jake on, and put Connor down. They used the typical words like ‘freak, loser, stoner, druggie,’ and all those, although at the end, Rich told Connor to go kill himself. He’d stormed off, in a rage, but didn’t want to get in a physical fight. I wanted to go after him, but the bell rang, so I couldn’t. After school, I knew I had to check on Connor, so I took his bus instead of mine. Zoe was at jazz band practice, there was no doubt that Cynthia would be at another class, and Larry would be at work. I got off at Connor’s stop, and opened the door with the key underneath the flowerpot. Connor had told me where it was a few months ago, so I could just let myself in if I needed anything. “Connor?” I called out, walking into the kitchen slowly. There was no response, so I checked the whole downstairs, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in his room, where he locked himself every time something like this happened. I walked up the stairs, and down the hallway to his room. I knew it was his even the first time I went to his house, due to the door being painted black, with painted white flowers creeping up the door. I knocked gently before opening the door and walking in quietly. Connor was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, which was also painted black, but had white words painted across it in fancy script. “Connor?” I asked softly, but there was no response. I saw one tear roll down the side of his face, but he made no move to wipe it away. I slipped off my shoes and laid down next to him, one arm around his waist. I played with his hair with my other hand, silent. After 10 minutes, he finally spoke. “It’s just so fucking hard,” he muttered under his breath. “I know, Con,” I said quietly, and reached down to take his hand. He squeezed my hand tightly, and rolled over to face me, and brought me into his arms.“You won’t leave me, right?” he asked, his eyes scared, like a lost puppy. “No, I’ll never leave you,” I promised him and rested my head on his chest. He traced circles on the back of my hand with his thumb as my eyes became drowsy. I resisted sleep for as long as I could-which was just long enough to see that Connor fell asleep, then I fell asleep as well, content in his arms.


End file.
